


无题

by passumer



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passumer/pseuds/passumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John独自出去打猎了；旅馆里只剩下了Sam和Dean。小甜饼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题

  


那是约翰第一次带着他们两个打猎。他们两个被独自留在旅馆里，猎人背着枪火一个人走进了墨色的夜。 

迪恩的记忆和照顾弟弟的使命从那个时候开始清晰起来。他的世界因为被赋予的权利而突然膨胀，却又因为他必须为这件事付出一切时间而骤然皱缩。那是他头一次感受到自己能这样充满力量，也是他头一次真切地感受到萨姆的弱小，他需要时时刻刻盯着他才能安心——不仅是为了遵从父亲的命令，也不仅是为了证明自己的男子气概，这很复杂，但迪恩心知肚明。 

秋天的风声很大，呼啸着从镇的西面刮进约翰狩猎的森林。迪恩往玻璃窗上哈气，森林模糊在了水汽里。他轻轻地喘气，肘部内侧不自觉地吊起，寒毛抵着薄衬衣。等到细小的水珠差不多糊满了半张窗户，他皱起眉头，下了什么决心似的甩甩头，用手心抹净窗户上的湿气。在明亮的倒映里他看见萨姆，发尾卷曲，眉梢下沉，鼻尖红得像颗樱桃。 

“迪恩，我们可以，待会儿睡的时候开着电视机吗？” 

迪恩攥紧了窗帘。萨姆还在对害怕不会感到害羞的年纪，但迪恩已经会为自己的抖瑟寻找借口了。他也感到害怕——为什么不呢，外面风这么大，而且旅馆距离坏事发生的森林这么近，路灯都像是闪烁着杀意的眼睛。迪恩感到害怕，不是那种他将会熟悉的、猎人对于未知危险的不确定而引起的迟疑；而是纯粹的恐惧，需要抓着温暖的手掌，需要温暖的拥抱和安慰才能化解。不过显而易见地，此时他的害怕成了最大的不合时宜。 

他拉上窗帘，仿佛那块薄布可以阻挡外面又黑又大的世界——事实上他连自己都骗不过，于是他把萨姆拉近怀里，让萨姆把软呼呼的脸贴在自己的肚子上，“你想看什么节目就放什么节目，放到爸爸回来都行。”他把萨姆抱到靠厕所的床上，把他埋进被子里，遥控器摆在萨姆的枕头上。 

风声振得屋檐乒乓响，萨姆把自己在被子里缩成了小小一团。迪恩在屏幕荧光下看见萨姆眼眶亮晶晶的。那一刻他突然想要长大，第一次那么想要长大，长得足够结实，可以保护自己想要保护的人。 

迪恩帮他摁好被子，想说些俏皮话来道晚安，但看见那双湿漉漉的眼睛时，他改变了主意。他低下头，往萨姆额头亲了一口。两人面面相觑，最后倒是萨姆先笑了出来。 

“迪恩，我刚刚只是打了个哈欠。” 

“去你的。”迪恩也笑起来，伸手揉乱萨姆的头发。萨姆侧过身子阻拦迪恩，手指往迪恩的腋下钻。男孩们滚作一团，被子被踢到了地上。最后迪恩终于想起来要使用一下刚获得的威严——“萨米，睡觉！” 

萨姆把被子捡起来，把脸藏在后面。他没有说一句话，在激烈的吵闹后显得安静得异常。沉默的空隙由风填补。他们两个一语不发， 迪恩觉得自己可以透过被子看见那张脸上重新浮现的不安。 

然后迪恩脱掉裤子还有外套，推搡着萨姆往床边靠，伸手环住他弟弟瘦弱的臂膀。瘦弱，但是温暖，那恰恰就是迪恩需要的。他忽然觉得自己充满了结结实实的力量，他也说不清那是为什么；或者说他是不好意思说出那是什么，反正他感受到了，这股暖意从他的手臂传往全身，稳稳当当的。 

“睡吧。”他说，他手掌拍动在那张小小的背上。 

屋外风声依旧。风声太大了，所以，鬼魂们和精灵们听不到屋子里传来的长缓的鼾声。 

  


  



End file.
